


A Cure for Astraphobia

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221 b drabbles, 221B Ficlet, Drama, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a lovely cure for Sherlock's fear of thunderstorms. The rating is for safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cure for Astraphobia

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not afraid of thunderstorms myself but was woken up by one an hour ago. Within five minutes I had this idea and decided to write it down before forgetting. After fifteen minutes I realised I was writing it all out and decided I might as well type it before going back to sleep. So, understandably considering the hour, this was written by a very tired person and has not been looked at by anyone else. Please forgive any mistakes. 
> 
> I do not own, nor do I profit from.

**Astraphobia** :  _noun Psychiatry_. An abnormal fear of thunder and lightning.

 

The flat of 221B Baker Street was dark except for the occasional dim illumination caused by a external flash. Agitated, Sherlock was rapidly pacing. Four steps forward then turn, four steps back and turn again. From the age of six, the year a particularly violent tempest had forced him from his bed to his parents’ for comfort, Sherlock had always become unsettled during thunderstorms. Arms crossed tightly, Sherlock failed to notice John had entered the room.

 

Upon finding himself alone in their bed, and taking notice of the weather, John had grabbed a small bottle of his side table, thrown on his robe and gone in search of his husband.  One look at Sherlock and John lead him wordlessly to their sofa.  He untied both of their robes before pushing Sherlock down and quickly laying beside him.

 

John ran his hands through grey curls before reaching for a kiss. Another loud thunder clap and Sherlock’s muscles instinctively tensed. A few minutes later John was suckling Sherlock’s left nipple and Sherlock barely registered the outdoor elements.  By the time John was riding his cock; neither man was taking notice of their surroundings.  After a torturously slow build, and two intense orgasms, it was silent. Catching his breath Sherlock took note of the, now distant, storm and once again marvelled at John’s brilliance.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't the smut piece I promised to post yesterday but real life, in the form of my husband, made writing impossible the last four days.


End file.
